superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Canary
Justice League of America Team Member Black Canary is a superhero and a member of the JLA. __TOC__ Background Information (November 1, 1977).]] episode, The Challenge (1979).|200px]] In the parallel-universe of Earth-Two, Dinah Drake, a black-haired florist would become the Black Canary, a costumed vigilante. In this disguise, she posed as a criminal in order to break up gangs. This would bring her into conflict with Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt (a sort of genie). Johnny was associated with the Justice Society of America and was trying to bring down the gangs. This conflict was further amplified because he had also developed an unrequited romantic interest in Black Canary. Dinah would soon abandon the criminal act and fight crime head-on.As depicted in Flash Comics, #86 - #91 (1947-48). Dinah first met Larry Lance, a Gotham City Police Department detective in her floral shop. Together, they participated in many crime-fighting adventures. She would soon meetAs revealed in All Star Comics, #38 (December 1947-January 1948). See also: Wallace "1940s" in Dolan, p. 57: "In a sign of the character's growing popularity, Black Canary made her first appearance outside of Flash Comics in a feature by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Alex Toth... By the story's end, Black Canary was considered for JSA membership but wouldn't officially join until All Star Comics, #41." and join the Justice Society.As revealed in All Star Comics, #41 (June–July 1948). See also: Thomas, Roy (2000). "The Golden Age of the Justice Society". All-Star Companion Volume 1. Raleigh, North Carolina: TwoMorrows Publishing. pp. 150–151. ISBN 1-893905-055. She eventually married her detective friend Larry Lance. And as fate would have, Dinah and the JSA began having many cross-universe adventures with the JSA’s Earth-One counterparts the Justice League of America.As revealed in Justice League of America, #21, #22, #29, #30, #46, #47, #64, #65 (1963-68). During one such cross-over adventure, Earth-Two was menaced by the villain named Aquarius, a sentient star that was banished by his people but regained his full powers when he stole Starman's gravity rod. In the ensuing battle, the JSA and JLA defeat the menace, but Larry is killed trying to save Dinah's life. Out of grief, Canary decides to move to Earth-One to create a fresh start, where she joins the Justice League. Not long after her arrival, she discovers that she has somehow (possibly due to exposure to radiation from Aquarius) gained the ultrasonic scream later dubbed the Canary Cry. After she establishes herself as a JLA member, she begins dating her JLA colleague Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow.As revealed in Justice League of America, #73 - #75 (1969). In reality, the events following the battle with Aquarius are quite different. This story begins when Dinah was still an infant. The evil Wizard, a foe of the Black Canary, came to the home of Larry and Dinah to exact revenge. He cursed the little baby with her 'Canary Scream', so that virtually every sound she made would evoke the deafening noise. Unsure of what to do, Dinah contacted her close friend, Johnny Thunder, who summoned the Thunderbolt. The T-Bolt was unable to cure the child, so his only solution was to take the baby back to his dimension, place her in suspended animation and cause Larry, Dinah and Johnny to forget about this, making them think the baby had died. Now, fast-forward to the events of the battle with Aquarius and her husband’s death, Dinah decided to leave Earth-Two and start a new life on Earth-One. En route with Superman, the Black Canary began to show signs of radiation poisoning -- the same radiation that killed Lance. Dying, the Black Canary begged to see her daughter's grave, one last time. Superman is able to contact the T-Bolt who takes them to the body of young Dinah still in suspended animation -- very much alive. The Thunderbolt then decides to transfer the mind and the memories of the dying Black Canary to her daughter and younger counterpart. Once the younger Dinah arrived on Earth-One, she had no memory of what had just occurred (erased by the T-Bolt) and suddenly acquired the 'Canary Scream'.As revealed in Justice League of America, #219 (October 1983) and #220 (November 1983). This retcon in the characters origin was revealed in the latter part of the Bronze Age as a way to explain the difference between her age and that of the other JLA members. They simply erased this difference by claiming that the Canary appearing in current comics was actually the daughter Larry Lance and Dinah Drake. After Larry sacrifices his life to save Dinah from Aquarius and she travels to Earth-One from Earth-Two, it is discovered that she was poisoned by radiation from the battle with Aquarius, and was dying. So, she had her memories transferred to her now adult daughter's body. Her adult daughter had been put into suspended animation as a baby because of a curse placed on her by a wizard. She now had a super-power of her own. After Crisis on Infinite Earths, Black Canary's origins are altered again. Dinah ‘Drake’ Lance was the original Black Canary, who was a part of the Justice Society of America. She married Larry Lance and had her daughter, Dinah ‘Laurel’ Lance. After Larry's death, Dinah raised their daughter on her own. Dinah Lance grew up around her mother's friends of the Justice Society, and aspired to be a superhero, like her mother. This change in origin, also would have her be equal with her fellow JLA super-powered heroes. Her sonic powers are now the byproduct of her possession of the metagene, making her a metahuman since birth. Dinah's metahumanity distinguishes her from her predecessor; in fact, no other member of her family is known to have possessed the metagene at all. After a year with the newly formed League, Green Arrow and Green Lantern went on a road trip to rediscover America, Dinah too went motorcycling across the country.As revealed in Green Lantern, #78 - #79 (1970). In time the pair, was reunited. She joined Ollie and Hal on a few exploits. They attended the trial and sentence of their Guardian companion,As revealed in Green Lantern, #81 (December, 1970). thwarted evil by Sinestro and his sister,As revealed in Green Lantern, #82 (March, 1971 stopped an evil man exploiting a metahuman child,As revealed in Green Lantern, #83 (May, 1971). and helped Roy Harper through his withdrawal.As revealed in Green Lantern, #86 (October, 1971). When Oliver accidently killed a man he abandoned his heroic persona, along with his civilian life in Star City.As revealed in The Flash, #217 (September, 1972). Hal sought Dinah's help to locate their missing friend.As revealed in The Flash, #218 (November, 1972). On their journey, a drugged driver crashed into a phone booth while Dinah was making a call. Badly injured and losing a lot of blood, Hal knew Ollie was one of the few people with her rare blood type that could save her. Hal had heard of the discovery of the Arrowplane wreckage, and from there, soon tracked him down in an isolated monastery. Despite his own shame and his contempt for society, it only took the mention Dinah's predicament to get Ollie to return home, where the transfusion was successful.As revealed in The Flash, #219 (January, 1973). Ollie and Dinah settle back in to Star City. Continuity from ''Justice League of America, #147'' (October, 1977)This story (JLA, issue #147 and #148) is referenced in the SuperFriends Comic Book issues #7, making part of Earth-1A's continuity. A few years later, Ollie and Dinah find themselves at the JL Satellite HQ with the Justice Society from Earth-Two following their battle against the Psycho-Pirate.This battles is recounted in All-Star Comics, #68 (October, 1977). While visiting, a gigantic magical hand plucks five members of the JSA (Dr. Fate, Power Girl, Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkman) and five members of the JLA (Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow and the Black Canary) out of the satellite and into the year 2977. It is Mordru the Magician, arch-foe of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He had sent five legionaries to find and secure for him the three mystic artifacts necessary to free the ancient demons: Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast. They had not returned, so he captured five legionaries (Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Shadow Lass and Chameleon Boy) and he reached backwards in time and plucked the JSA and JLA members to do his bidding. He holds onto Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the five legionaries and sends the other eight heroes out to find the three artifacts. Superman, Dr. Fate, and Hawkman of Earth-Two (aka Earth-2A) rescue Sun Boy and Wildfire, and secure the Silver Wheel. Batman and the two Green Lanterns aid Brainiac 5 and Princess Projectra in attaining the Green Bell. Power Girl and the Flash of Earth-Two (aka Earth-2A) use their super-speed to enter a limbo-like realm and regain the Red Jar. Mordru then uses the objects to awaken the three demons, but the evil trio turns on him, and overpowers him. Ollie and Dinah’s fate is left hanging in the balance. Continuity from ''Justice League of America, #148'' (November, 1977) The victorious demons disagree regarding the ultimate fate of the Earth. Abnegazar wishes to leave the world as it is, Rath seeks to enslave the human race, and Ghast holds to their original plan of returning the planet to a primitive state. Since their own powers cancel each other out, the trio force the super-heroes to champion them in a three-way struggle for supremacy. Abnegazar enslaves the Legionaries, Rath controls the Justice Society, and Ghast takes over the Justice League. Mordru seizing the opportunity to release Green Arrow and Black Canary from captivity, knowing that if the heroes seem to reach a stalemate in their battles, the demons will be forced to wage personal combat once more, and perhaps cause their own destruction. With all three teams seemingly defeated, Abnegazar and Rath do indeed battle to their mutual obliteration, and the super-heroes are able to combine forces to overcome the surviving Ghast, who is imprisoned by Dr. Fate in the reconstructed JLA satellite. Mordu’s spirit-self is reunited with his physical-self and is captured and subdued. Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book, issue #7, issue #8, issue 9 (November 1977) Grax, Superman’s old enemy, has scattered 12 deadly bombs throughout the Earth – one on the six visible continents, one on an unseen continent, and one on five inhabited islands. The first four bombs are set to go off in less than an hour. If they fail to go off, the next five will be activated 26 minutes later. Then the final three, 47 minutes after that. The first group will destroy the people’s memory of the past. The second group will wipe everyone’s mind blank ... so they wouldn’t even know enough to eat. We don’t know what the last group of three will do. For her role, Black Canary would team up with Thunderlord in Taiwan to defuse one of Grax's bombs. Her efforts and the efforts of the rest of the JLAers and international heroes, thwarts the evil genius’ plan.While this story is recorded in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issues #7, #8, and #10, Black Canary's adventure is only recorded in SuperFriends, #8 (November, 1977). Continuity from Legends of the Superheroes (January 1979) Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Powers Canary Cry: Acquiring this power when coming to Earth-One, the Black Canary can produce a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects. Her scream is able to shatter metal. Possesses a incredible level over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. * Disruption: causes a incredible amount damage to non-living targets, and a remarkable amount of damage to living targets, stuns people in a entire area. * Sound Disruption: Remarkable ability to disrupt sound and sonic powers. * Induce Sleep Abilities Martial Arts Master: Making her one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing. Master Tactician and Strategist: Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker. *'Master Acrobat' * Master Detective * Aviation * Expert Motorcyclist Strength level Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Dinah can therefore press (lift) at least her own bodyweight. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. It's possible the scream can reach far higher levels. Transportation * Motorcycle Pet * Black Canary's cat Justice League Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (January 1976) * Issue #8 (November 1, 1977) Legends of the Superheroes (1979): * The Challenge * The Roast Notes *The Black Canary never appeared on the series. She only appeared in the comic book and the live action specials. * The Black Canary first appeared in Flash Comics, Vol. 1 #86 (August 1947).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_86 Flash Comics, #86] * She was created by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Carmine Infantino. * She is on the cover of Flash Comics vol. 1, #92 (February, 1948).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_92 Flash Comics, #92] (February, 1948). *In her live-action, Legends of the Superheroes appearance, she was portrayed by Danuta Wesley. External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Canary Black Canary disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elongated_Man Black Canary] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] *Canary Noir *JSA member profile *The Black Canary at Toonopedia *Black Canary biography Appearances in Other Media References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Justice League Of America Members